So Much for the Afterglow
by Darth Furby
Summary: Yes, I am not dead..just taking a break from my big brain eating story. Basically in this one...well, I don't want to spoil later chapters...so..I'll just tell you who it involves..Sora, Taichi, Yamato...and Hikari opens the door in one scene.


A/N: Okies, I'm not sure where the heck this came from...but it could get interesting. I don't have any actual destination for it yet...that where you, the readers come in. ^^; Tell me what you want. I'll make a tally. ^^; 

Disclaimer: What would you do if I told you I *did* own digimon? LOL. No, I don't. Sorry all you people you want to see Yamato jump Taichi and lick him in every ep. Let us continue praying. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Yamato coughed slightly as he tightened his coat around him, not to mention the grip on the coat itself. He wasn't quite sure where he was, somewhere on the route to Taichi's apartment. He never really kept tabs on where he had to go to get to Taichi's. It wasn't important to him. He looked around in search of a coffee house or cafe; anywhere he could get something hot to drink. He turned a corner and came face to face with a Starbucks. He walked in, paid for a mocha, and walked out. He sighed happily, walking and drinking his yummy drink. _This is how weekends should be. Drinking a hot cup of coffee, while it drizzles just enough to make the road sparkle_. He smiled to himself and took another sip of his mocha. _Although it would be nice if I had someone to talk to._

"Yamato-kun?"   
Yamato turned to see Sora walking briskly towards him, coffee in hand, waving the other above her head. He stopped long enough for her to catch up and they started walking together. "Hey."   
"Haven't see you in awhile. How is everything?"   
"I'm Ok," Yamato nodded, sipping his mocha. "You?"   
"Not much. What are you doing over here anyways?"   
"I'm on my way to see Taichi."   
She nodded. "Shoulda known."   
He laughed. _Now this is what I call the perfect rainy afternoon. Coffee in hand, walking along with an old friend I haven't seen in months. I hope people don't think we're on a date or anything. I should shoot myself for letting that enter my own mind._ "What're you up to?"   
"Oh, not much. I'm coming home from the library..homework, you know."   
"Sounds like fun."   
"Oh yeah, loads."   
"Hey, have you got a watch?"   
"Yeah. It's about 5:30. Why?"   
"Just wondering. If it's only 5:30..I still have an hour to kill before I need to be at Taichi's."   
"Well, if you keep going the rate you are..you'll be at his place in about 15 minutes."   
"Great."   
"What has you so moody today?"   
"Moody?"   
"Yeah."   
"Sorry."   
"Oh, it's Ok.."   
"It is?"   
"Sure. You probably have something on your mind."   
"Maybe.."   
"You want to talk about it?"   
"Not particularly."   
"Ok then. I won't say anything else about it unless you bring it up."   
He blinked. "Wow."   
"Huh?"   
"Nothing..it's just..I'm so used to Taichi's prying."   
"I understand."   
"You do?"   
"Of course," she tossed her empty coffee cup in a wastebasket. "He's like that with everybody."   
"I see," He chugged his remaining mocha, and crunched the cup in his hand. "Are you doing anything right now? I mean other than walking home."   
"Well..I was planning to go over to Taichi's..but I think I'll leave him be today. Maybe I'll call later. Why?"   
"I dunno..I have an hour to kill, and killing time is easier when you have someone helping you."   
She nodded, with a slight giggle. "I know what you mean. Let me drop this junk at my place and then we can go kill what remaining time we have."   
"Sounds good."   
The walked the rest of the way talking about what was going on in their respective lives. When they got to Sora's, she dropped her stuff and they left quickly. Sora didn't tell Yamato, but she was in such a hurry to avoid running into Taichi. She didn't want him to think anything weird, or get jealous. He was very good at both. They wandered aimlessly for about 15 minutes before they decided what they wanted to do.   
"I'm hungry."   
"You can eat at Tai's."   
"I don't want to wait."   
"Tough."   
"You are such a--"   
"Don't even."   
He nodded and blinked in slight fear. "Ok, if we're not gonna eat..then what?"   
"I dunno. Let me think."   
He sighed and shook his head sadly. "You tell me oh-so-forcefully that you absolutely do not want to eat, but yet you have no plans of your own. Brilliant."   
"Shut up."   
"Why? I'm enjoying this," He snickered.   
"How about...we walk back?"   
"Huh? But we haven't done anything yet."   
"By the time we get back, it'll be 6:30."   
"..."   
"Oh shove it."   
They walked back the way they had come, bickering the entire way. They said their farewells at Taichi's door, each ending their own with a respectable sticking out of the tongue. Sora left Yamato on Taichi's doorstep to fume. _Great. He's gonna wonder why I'm in a bad mood. Oh well. I don't mind telling him. And why am I bothering to think about it? If I don't make my presence known soon, he'll be mad when I do._ Yamato gulped down his annoyance with Sora so that he could be smiling when Taichi's opened his door. He knock twice and waited. Hikari opened the door. Yamato sweatdropped slightly.   
"You're here to see onii-chan, right?" He nodded. She then called back behind herself, "TAI!! YAMATO'S HERE!!!"   
Yamato watched Taichi tackle her away from the door. He continued to sweatdrop. "Yo."   
"Hey," Taichi motioned Yamato in. "Um..lets go to my room."   
"Is it that..important?"   
Taichi nodded. "Oh yeah."   
"I can't wait to find out." Yamato's sweatdrop grew a couple sizes. It vanished when Taichi explained himself, homever, for Taichi's reason for extending an invitation to come over was a serious matter indead.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
A/N: What do you think? I really do want to continue this one. As for final product...I'm not sure if this should become Taito..or...Sorato...you tell me. I'm willing to do either. 


End file.
